The present invention relates to a structure of a semiconductor module mounted with one or more semiconductor devices and its manufacturing method.
As a semiconductor module mounted with semiconductor devices on a high-density substrate or the like, there is, for example, a chip-on-chip module as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 12-156461. It has, as shown in FIG. 2, a structure in which a second chip is connected to a first chip and an external connection terminal is formed on a surface to which the second chip is connected. For example, assuming that the first chip is a logical chip and the second chip is a memory chip, these chips constitute a semiconductor module capable of realizing a desired function. As a method of connecting the external connection terminal, there are suggested methods of connection by means of solder columns, solder balls each having a large diameter, and solder balls through an appropriate intermediate substrate. Besides, there are exemplified a polymer metal compound connection, a copper plating column, and a micro-Velcro connection.